Easter Surprises
by Spleriia Emperor Splerii
Summary: On the eve of Easter Sunday, Officer Judy Hopps was expecting something that she haven't sensed from earlier on the start of her very day. As mysteries started to emerge, she realized that she was heading to something that would make her day a bit more happy and complete.
1. Chapter 1

When Officer Judy Hopps arrived at the ZPD Headquarters, the time was now ticking at 11 AM. As she entered the complex, she saw Clawhauser by the main counter.

'Hey there, Clawhauser.'

'Hey, Judy.'

'How are ya?'

'Doing great as usual. Thanks.'

Judy then noticed a few colored eggs that was placed in a native basket beside him.

'Where did you get those?'

'Oh. These?'

'Yeah.'

'I got it from someone else.'

'Really? From whom?'

'I forgot, Judy. I'm sorry but let me give you something.'

Clawhauser then took an egg painted in pink and he gave it to Judy.

'There ya go.'

'Thanks for this, man. Anyway, I'm going to do my duties now. See ya later.'

'Alright then. See ya too!'

Judy smiled and she left. Clawhauser let out a sigh of relief.

'Okay. Step one, check!'

Clawhauser then operated the radio and called someone.

'She's heading towards the cubicles. Get ready to receive her, guys.'

...

After walking through the stairs and hallways, Judy went to her assigned cubicle. As she places her satchel on the desk, she zoomed off to see her partner Nick Wilde on a separate cubicle not far from her spot but when she arrived, Nick wasn't there.

'What the?'

The rabbit checked around the cubicle. She could find nothing apart for the white post-it note that was sticking on the desktop computer. There was short message written on it.

 _'Off on a special duty'_

The written words make Judy a bit more curious yet confused. She tried to look around for someone in the cubicles since there were only a few handful of people in the very floor. Fortunately for her, she found Rhinowitz near the water dispenser.

'Hey there, Rhinowitz.'

'Ah. Hello there, Lieutenant Hopps.'

'Where's everyone? I noticed that only a few were in the entire complex.'

'Oh. I don't know what's going on either, Judy. I'm sorry about it.'

'Oh. I see.'

Rhinowitz then cleared his throat.

'But you could check about something at the Emperor's residence.'

'Emperor's residence? You mean at Spleriia Splero's place?'

'Yeah. You might check around there. Maybe you might find Officer Nick there as well.'

'Well. I better get there then. Thanks, by the way.'

'Anytime, Judy.'

'Wait. What about you?'

'Don't worry. I just need to do something in here for a while.'

'I see. See you later, Rhinowitz.'

Rhinowitz waved at her goodbye as Judy left the cubicle room with her satchel on her hands. A few moments later, Officers Chimpan and Michelle emerges from the desks.

'Psst. Is she's gone, man?'

'Yeah. She's out now.'

'Alright then. Thanks for tipping her to go at Splero's place.'

'You're welcome, man.'

The arctic vixen then gave Rhinowitz a basket. A same basket filled with colored eggs that were like the same with Clawhauser's earlier.

'Here's the gift from the Emperor himself.'

'Thanks.'

Chimpan chuckled.

'I'm so thrilled for Judy later. You agree of that, Michelle?'

'Yeah. I'm sure that she would be surprised there.'

The primate then took his radio.

'I'm going to contact the others now that Judy's on her way to the castle.'

Michelle nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

Judy exits out the complex and she boarded on her car. She buckled in, started the engine and drove towards to the roads on route to Emperor Spleriia's residence which was located near to Bunnyburrow. The traffic was a bit heavy since today was the rush hour for nearly all of the Zootopians who wanted to spend their days for Easter Sunday. To keep herself calm as she drove, Judy turned on the radio and Gazelle's famous songs as well as a few other foreign songs played along.

As the drive continued, there was brief radio splash that began to be aired live. Based on the voice of the commentator, it was none other than Emperor Spleriia Splero himself.

'Greetings, my fellow Zootopians! I just wanted to greet you all a nice Easter Sunday for the entire day. By the grace of the heavens, I wish you all of the blessings and best of wishes to everyone living around Zootopia! I really hope that the Easter bunnies would make your days and nights complete, especially on Bunnyburrow and to the others living near to the very territory.'

When the radio splash ended and replaced with a famous song, Judy sighed with a smile.

'Nice Easter greeting, Your Majesty.'

Judy then looked at the corner of the windshield and she stopped the car on the side of the road when the rabbit saw something that was partially concealed on the grass. Curious on what it was, Judy disembarked and she went towards it. It was then that it was a brightly colored Easter Egg. She picked it up and checked it out.

'I wonder why there was an egg on the side of the road?'

As she was returning to the car, the rabbit seem to sighted a second one that was on the other patch of grass in the opposite side of the road. Judy approached it and she picked it up onto her paws.

'That's odd. Who would left these eggs in the grass?'

Judy looked around to see if she could see another that was still concealed on the grass. There was none left but behind a tree and a rock, she found a third one. Obviously, she picked it up and her paws were now full.

'I think this would be an Easter egg-hunting of a much different style.'

With no more eggs left in the grass, Judy returned to the car with the eggs on her small paws. As she buckled in, the eggs were carefully stashed away. The lieutenant officer then continued the drive towards the castle.

...

After a few minutes, Judy arrived at the castle. When she pulled over near to the entrance, Judy noticed that Splero's car was parked on the curb. This makes her realized that Splero didn't reported in the ZPD earlier at all. Switching off the engine, the female rabbit unbuckled herself and disembarked with her satchel and the three Easter eggs on her paws. As she approaches the door, Judy lowered the eggs on the ground and knocked the door.

'Hello? Anybody home?'

There was no reply. She knocked the door again.

'Is anyone there?'

There was still no reply from inside the castle. Thinking that there might be someone inside that didn't heard her calls, Judy tried to open the door. To her surprise, the door was not locked. She became suspicious as the doors should be locked if the building seems to be empty.

'That's odd. The door should be locked. Oh well then. Maybe I shall left these eggs and return back.'

Judy grabbed the eggs and went inside. Inside, the rooms were dark. As she approaches to the counter of the kitchenette, her ears perked as she could hear something breathing. Judy looked around her.

'Hello?'

The rabbit waited for a reply. To no avail, there was none. Brushing aside the suspicions, she went to the counter but as Judy places the eggs, the lights around her turned on, illuminating the entire rooms. In front of her was Nick Wilde, Chimpan and Michelle.

'Surprise!'

The sudden appearance of the trio make Judy jump in surprise.

'Wha! G-Guys, You nearly cause me a heart attack!'

Nick chuckled.

'I guess the surprise was a success.'

Judy glanced at Nick.

'What are talking about, you sly fox?'

The fox then gestured to Judy with his fingers. As Judy sees Nick pointing his paws on something that was behind her, she turned around and the rabbit was surprised by a group consisted of ZPD officers and other civilians as well as her family. Chief Bogo, Clawhauser, Rhinowitz, Mayor Lionheart. Also in the group was Manchas, Mr. Big, Fru Fru, her parents Stu and Bonnie, her other rabbit siblings and lastly on the group was Emperor Splero who was holding a native basket.

'Happy Easter!'

'Sweet cheese and crackers! Heya, guys!'

The Emperor laughed heartly.

'We just want you to greet you a great Easter, Judy. Good thing you came here.'

The Splenish monarch then gave her the basket he was holding.

'Guess what. You have picked up all of the eggs.'

Judy was a bit gobsmacked to hear that.

'Wait. You left the eggs that were on the side of the roads?'

'Yeah but not all of them. Michelle, Chimpan and Nick helped me too.'

Judy looked at the trio behind her. All of them were smiling.

'He's right.'

'Yeah. We carved some wood into egg-shaped figures. After we painted them with different colors, we left them there before making our way to the ZPD.'

'Wait. You and Chimpan were in the ZPD earlier? Why I haven't seen you guys there?'

The arctic fox giggled.

'Chimpan and I were hiding behind the cubicles. Rhinowitz there gave us the cue after he told you that you should check here.'

'Really?'

Rhinowitz smiled.

'Yep. I really do.'

Judy smiled. Nick then approaches to her.

'Judy.'

'Hmm?'

'There is something I wanted to give for you this Easter.'

'What is it?'

As he smirked, Nick hands him an Easter egg adorned with gold and silver stripes.

'Oh, I see. Thanks, Slick. I really appreciate this.'

'Umm.'

'What's wrong?'

'Nothing but I think you should open it. That is not just an ordinary Easter egg.'

Judy checked it carefully and she realized that the egg was a special kind of ring box. The rabbit was surprised to see a shiny new silver ring resting in it.

'T-This is for me, Nick?!'

'Yeah. Happy Easter, sweetheart.'

The rabbit was in cloud nine as she took the ring from the egg. Nick then took it.

'Allow me, Carrots.'

Judy giggled as she began to shed tears of joy. Nick knell down on one knee and he slipped the ring onto her finger. The crowd cheered loudly.

'You're the man, Wilde!'

The fox smirked. As he stood up, Judy couldn't contain the glee that she had inside of her. She then threw herself onto him. Nick embraced her back.

'Thank you, Nick. For making my day to the best.'

'You're welcome, Carrots.'

Judy kissed Nick on the lips, making the crowd rapture in joyous cheers. She then looked at them.

'Thank you so much, guys. For everything.'

Chief Bogo and Emperor Splero removed their respective caps and they placed it on their chests.

'You're welcome, Hopps.'

'Yeah. We wanted you to enjoy your Easter spirits to the greatest extent that I willing to expect.'

Judy smiled. Out of the blue, Crown Prince Kalir appeared from under the counter and he surprises everyone while holding cases of bottles on his paws.

'Alright, everyone! I got the drinks. Let the partying begin!'

Everyone then cheered loudly. This Easter Sunday would be going wild for now.

...

At least yet.


End file.
